heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Ewell Brown Stuart (New Earth)
Iraq War J.E.B. returns to protect his descendant this time it's Sgt. Jamal Stuart an American soldier in command of an armored tank division serving in the Persian Gulf. In 2003, Stuart's unit was stationed in Iraq, but they had fallen behind on a convoy due to a broken road wheel arm. Currently, Sergeant Stuart and his men were ambushed by Syrian raiders. They likely would have died if not for the sudden appearance of J.E.B.'s spirit. The ghost of J.E.B. Stuart took command of the tank's gun and cut down the raiders. With the battle won J.E.B. introduced himself to his descendant. As a black man, Jamal Stuart had the great difficulty coming to terms with the idea that his ancestor was a man who fought to keep his people in slavery. The ghost made no apologies for his past, but was honor bound to protect his current descendant in the war in the Middle East. In recognition of their new ally and also to irritate their commanding officer, Stuart's crew erected a ratty Confederate flag onto their vehicle and they became the modern version of the Haunted Tank. | Powers = J.E.B.'s spirit could appear before the eyes of his own descendant and communicate with him. However, as his soul was bound to that of Jeb Stuart his presence was limited to Jeb's immediate location. Stuart was able to see and hear all events taking place within his field of vision. | Abilities = * J.E.B. Stuart was an excellent military tactician and consummate soldier. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Strength = In his prime, J.E.B. Stuart possessed the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in moderate regular exercise. As a ghost, J.E.B. existed as a non-corporeal entity and therefore possessed no strength level of any kind. | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = Ghost Horse: J.E.B. rides a ghostly horse, and like himself it is intangible and has no effect on the living world. | Weapons = | Notes = * Major General J.E.B. Stuart was an an actual historical figure who fought for the South during the American Civil War. Writer/editor Robert Kanigher re-imagined Stuart as a cantankerous ghost which appeared alongside the Haunted Tank. * Although he was only thirty-seven years old when he died, J.E.B. Stuart is often portrayed much older, with a long, flowing white beard. * | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = J.E.B. Stuart | Recommended = * G.I. Combat See also * Haunted Tank * Arch Asher * Bill Craig * Eddie Craig * Gus Gray * Jeb Stuart * Rick Rawlins * Slim Stryker | Links = * J.E.B. Stuart article at Wikipedia * J.E.B. Stuart page at the American Civil War * J.E.B. Stuart page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Haunted Tank page at Don Markstein's Toonopedia References *Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #10 (Haunted Tank team page) * Jeb Stuart page at Civil War Home * Laurel Hill home page }} Category:Military Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Haunted Tank members Category:Real People